We are one Aussie
by LunameraNightStar
Summary: Danger, Vampires, Drugs..What could go wrong?


**The Man pulled her face up, looking at me questioningly **"**You think she's dead?" The other man looked at him "I doubt it." Her mind wandered to her mate "**_**A**__**...Aussie" **__**Weakly**__** she asked "A...Are...y-you...okay?" **__**he asked "**__**Yeah, but what about you?" **__**As her eyes fell closed, her mind whispered "**__**D-Don't...kn...know"**__** Then the drug that was in her body completely spread **__**though her body. Aussie cried out "MASTER!" **__**but she couldn't answer him. The man looked at her "**_**Looks like the drug has taken affect" Aussie bit the other man's hand as he cried out "AHHH! FUCK!" The first man hit the other "Get a grip! He's nothing without her" That made Aussie hang on while being more defiant to them. The man was getting annoyed "Just hit him! Get the cross! He's not a pureblood" the second man struggled "I am trying, but he won't let me!" the first man grabbed the cross, and puts it to Aussie's chest. Aussie screamed in pain as he let go of the second man's hand. The first man smirked as he took the cross off "Be a good boy and we won't hurt you" then he went a got a shot, filled with a red liquid. Aussie glared at them while his eyes turned as red as ever. The first man pushed the needle into Peru's shoulder "There, that outta keep her quiet" Aussie quickly attacks the two men in fury. The fist man was taken by surprise "SHIT!" he cried as he put the cross to Aussie's chest again. It didn't hurt him this time as his instincts were high as he ripped out the first man's throat, causing him to die. Aussie pants while looking at the second man, covered in blood. The second was scared and tried to run away from him "AHHH!" Aussie grabbed the second man and hissed "Where's the bloody antidote, mate?" The second man **

**shakingly takes out a blue serum in a needle "H-h-h-here you go... Please don't kill me!" Aussie took the second man and **

**throws him away like a rag doll before sticking the needle in Peru's neck. Peru screamed out in pain "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

**Aussie winced and jumped at her scream, before telling her "****MASTER! STOP SCREAMING!" Peru panted while whimpering loudly, as Aussie cut he wrist, giving her some of his blood. She drank a little before she stopped while panting heavily. Aussie let his wrist heal while looking at the mess he caused "What have I done?" Peru was whimpering a lot as he hugged her "Peru...****Peru, please stop whimpering" She whimpered her word out "h...hurts..." He looked at her "I am sorry, Master. What can I do to stop the pain?" She panted "change...it's...changing...m-me..." He looked scared "to what?!" Peru started to feel her heart beat again as Aussie blinked and stepped back "P...Peru?" She started to turn human as her heart beat went faster. Aussie stepped back and is now confused, scared, as well as unaware of what is happening to her. Peru panted weakly as she finished turning human. Aussie didn't know what to do as he crept up to Peru carefully. She looks at him her him with moonlight blue eyes "A-Aussie?" He gasped "P-Peru?" then bends down to her level "Oh Peru..." She looked at him "I...I'm...h-human...n-now" Aussie looked down while getting a bit jealous of what it is like to be alive and a nation. Peru fell to her knees as Aussie caught her "Sis...****It's not fair for me to remain dead and away from our father" he spoke softly as he teared up. She told him "S...Sorry...B-Bro..." then her face turned flushed. Aussie looked around to find something to feed her "I don't know where to find food for you, sis" She looked at him weakly "I...I'll be...f-fine...J-just r-run" Aussie sighs and runs "I will not forget you, sis" **

**Soon after Australia left, soldiers stormed the area, looking for the vampire that they were tipped off about. The captain of the squad saw Peru and shouts "Oy!" With her moonlight blue eyes, she looked at them. One of the squad members went up to her "Are you alright ma'am?" Another soon asked "Where is the vampire?" She looked at them as her vision soon started fading to black, answering the question with "****N-No...I...w-was...the...v-vampire..." then she collapsed as the squad erupted in gasps. She soon slipped into a slight coma, as one of the men covers her with his coat and gently picks her up, carrying her to the medic to be taken to a nearby hospital. Unknown to the squad members Australia was watching them from above; his hands in fists out of fury as watches her go with tears threaten to cloud his vision before leaving. As the rest of the squad cleans up the mess left behind, Peru was breathing slowly as the side affects of the drug took hold. She whimpered weakly, wishing she was still linked with her mate, wanting to tell her that things were going to be alright. Australia, who was trying to figure out what to do now, headed north soon resting in his stride. **

**As Peru lay on the hospital bed, her mind was racing. "This can't be happening! It just can't be real!" she cried out in her mind as a doctor examined her. As Australia stopped he put his hand over his "heart" and thought of his mate "_Peru…" _as her name came so easy to him. She was whimpering, thinking like he could still hear her "Aussie…..I want Aussie…" That's when he made the decision to find her, he nods and letting his "heart" lead him to her. Her eyes opened halfway, whispering his name almost like a prayer. He heard it as loud as if she was standing next to him, as he started to run to where she was, but he knew he had to stay in the shadows and elude the guards to find her. **


End file.
